Potions, Duh
by whelmedwithaster
Summary: Chemistry does not exist, however, 'Potions' does.


**A/N – Uptown Girl. The Warblers. Sebastian. It's all too much for my brain to take in. They're back. My beloved Warblers are back. I squealed so much. My poor mother.**

**DISLCLAIMER – I don't own anything. Ryan Murphey & J.K Rowling , however, do.**

Often, whenever the name Blaine Anderson was mentioned, the words: 'dapper', 'attractive' and 'talented' were the ones to appear in someone's mind. If asked for a fourth, it would most probably be 'normal'. He seemed average enough, the exception being height but he denied that, claiming everyone else were just abnormally tall.

If anyone asked what Blaine Anderson was like to Kurt Hummel, however, the first three words would be the same, but the fourth would be replaced with 'odd' rather than 'normal'. Many people disagreed with Kurt's statements, claiming 'yes he did have his moments, but everyone does'. But, in all honesty, what did they know? Blaine was_ Kurt's_ boyfriend after all. Who knew Blaine better than him?

**Xxx**

"_Blaaaaaine._"

"What?" He sounded grumpy, yes, but so would you if you just had ice cream, snot and mud snorted over your skin, hair and clothes multiple times.

That was the last time he was _ever_ agreeing to help out Jeff babysit his nephews.

"Charming. I miss you too, _babe,_" Kurt replied with an eye-roll, which of course Blaine couldn't see due to Kurt being on the other end of the phone, but he could very well picture it.

Sighing, Blaine kicked his door shut behind him, and fell backwards onto the beanbag situated in his room hearing Kurt chuckle on the other end._ "_Had a good day?_"_

Obviously, Kurt was mocking him. The simple snap earlier had made it clear that Blaine's day had been anything but good; Kurt couldn't resist a little tease.

"No," The shorter boy pouted as he ripped his shoes off his feet, sighing inwardly, yet again. The silence from the other end of the phone signalled for Blaine to elaborate. "Jeff asked me to take his nephews with him to some inside play _thing-_"

"Indoor play centre?"

"Yes_. That. _I agreed to going with him, because I thought these kids were _nice_, but Kurt, they were- they- ugh I'm sticky and I kept attracting bugs on the way home 'cause I smell of candy and soda and- gah!" He let out a yell of frustration, then heard an almost inaudible giggle from the opposite end of the phone.

"Most of the soda came out of their noses and mouth, Kurt." His voice lost the anger and frustration from before, and was just in monotone.

Another giggle escaped Kurt's lips.

Blaine rubbed his forehead, trying to ease away the dull ache then sifted the hand through his curls when his index finger caught onto something. Something sticky, gooey and obviously tangled up in his hair...

"_Ugh. Kurt, I have melted chocolate toffee in my hair. It's stuck and _ew- what_ the hell is that?_"

Kurt lost it.

Hysterical shrieks and giggles wandered into Blaine's ear as he clawed desperately trying to get whatever it was out of his hair. Then sighing with defeat, completely giving up, he slouched further into the massive bean bag and started massaging his temples, again. Although the phone was on the floor, Kurt's laughing could still be heard. Eventually, he quietened down, but it took a while.

A smile curled at the edges of Blaine's lips as he realised his boyfriend giggled, not chuckled; giggled. It was actually kind of adorable. He grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "Finished laughing at me now?"

"Yes. But Finn hasn't."

Again, Blaine pouted, and stood, stretching and hearing a crack in his spine. Cringing, he replied, "Thanks, baby."

When Kurt talked to him, he couldn't possibly stay in a bad mood. It was a weakness, and Kurt took full advantage of this new found power.

"No problem, sweetie."

"Right, well. It was _spiffy_ talking to you, but I really must go to bed now-" Blaine began to pull fresh sweat pants and t-shirts from his top drawer, searching for the baggiest, comfiest pair.

"No, wait!" Kurt's voice was urgent and had raised in several octaves.

Wincing, Blaine chucked the clothes on the bed, carelessly and raised an eyebrow. "..ow?"

"Sorry.. didn't mean to go quite that high.." Mumbling. He'd gone all shy. Aw. That's cute.

A soft chuckle escaped Blaine's lips, motioning for Kurt to continue.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" He sounded nervous, and almost..shy?

"Er.." Blaine racked his brains, chewing his bottom lip.

_Kurt never chews his bottom lip, it's always his top lip._

"Nothing.. I think?" He'd have to cancel whatever plans he had made originally, if he did have them, of course. Kurt came first.

"Do you mind coming over and helping me study for chemistry?"

Wait, what?

What the hell is chemistry?

"Um.. Blaine?"

"Yeah, sure. But what _is_ chemistry?"

"Huh?"

"Chemistry. What is it?"

Blaine sounded genuinely confused, which puzzled Kurt. The boy was the top of the class in chemistry at Dalton. Was he really that tired?

Blaine remained silent.

"Uh... you deal with chemicals? The periodic table?"

Realisation dawned on him, and to let Kurt know of this realisation, Blaine let out a long 'oh'. "You mean Potions, right?"

"What?" Blaine heard a small noise coming from Kurt's end of the phone (it sounded a lot like "Your boyfriend's weird" but Blaine refused to let himself think it was that. He wasn't weird.), and instantly he knew Finn was listening in, although, Kurt started making small protests that this was his and Blaine's conversation, not Finn's.

"You mean, Potions, right? Not chemistry? Chemistry isn't a lesson, Kurt. You're getting mixed up."

Chemistry does not exist, however, 'Potions' does.

Silence.

Blaine fidgeted and sat down on his bed, becoming nervous. Did he say something wrong?

"Blaine, come up to mine whenever you're ready tomorrow, I'll be in all day. Just.. go to bed now. You're losing it, I think. Goodnight! Love you." It was Kurt's what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-I'm-going-to-set-you-right tone. Blaine was always on the receiving end of that particular tone, which he thought was quite tragic in all honesty. He wasn't that strange.

_Click._

Oh. He hung up.

For a moment Blaine just stared at his phone, eyebrows knitted together and a small frown on his face before shrugging and going to bed. He could shower in the morning. Right now, he couldn't be bothered with cleanliness or working out why Kurt had used the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-I'm-going-to-set-you-right tone _this time._

**A/N – I refer to Chemistry as Potions. I feel like such a nerd, but I can't help it, pahaha.**


End file.
